Release
by TheValueSystem
Summary: Stein tells Soul that in order to have better control over his black blood Soul will have to stop trying to hold in all his worries. What will Soul reveal to ease his tension? SoulxMaka


**_Release_**

A distinct clicking noise echoed throughout the room as the gray haired professor continued to crank the large screw that ran through his head. Stein sat backwards in a swivel chair spinning around bored; waiting for his requested visitor to arrive.

One loud knock interrupted stein in mid spin and he stumbled for a bit to regain his composure before the door opened. In walked a confused looking white haired boy; he peeked in and spotted stein.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Soul said as he hesitantly entered the room.

"Ya", Stein replied. "Come in and have a seat."

Soul closed the door behind him and walked closer to Stein before sitting on a chair adjacent to his. The room was silent for a bit while Stein studied Soul. Soul looked around awkwardly hoping that Stein would stop staring at him.

"So… what did you want?" Soul finally said sick of waiting for the creepy professor.

"You've had a few run-ins with the black blood recently Soul." The professor began. "This particular time you attacked your own team… myself included."

Soul looked off to the side, mildly embarrassed about his un-cool behavior in Russia.

"I've finally come to a conclusion that might make managing the black blood a little easier"

Hope swelled in Soul's chest. "Wow wow. What is it? Spit it out old man!"

"You hold in too many of your feelings Soul", the professor said with a playful smile flashing across his face. "I think you should share your thoughts with others. If you try to hold the black blood and your own feelings back you're eventually just gonna crack again."

Soul stared at Stein for a bit trying to decipher what he had just said. _Share my feelings? That's not cool… cool guys don't share their feelings._

"So I'm here Soul. I'm here to help you." The professor's playful smile was turning more sinister.

"NO WAY! Not gonna happen you creep!" Soul yelled at Stein, not wanting to release his feelings, especially to another man.

"C'mon Soul… let me dissect that little brain of yours." Stein's smile was revealing his entire set of teeth now.

"ooooook…. I think I'm gonna go now." Soul backed away slowly towards the door watching the professor watch him with those flashing glasses and sinister smile. Soul reached the door; as he opened it the professor held up his hand signifying him to stop.

"Seriously though Soul… choose something to get off your chest and just confide in someone close to you."

Soul nodded half-heartedly, this was gonna be a pain.

* * *

><p>On his walk back to the apartment Soul thought about a few things he could 'get off his chest'. It was obvious who he was gonna go to; Maka of course, she was the closest person to him.<p>

_Got it_, Soul thought. _I'll tell Maka a few things about my family. Sure Wes isn't on the top of things that bug me but it should do fine._

Fear interrupted Soul's thought process; he hadn't ever told anyone what was bugging him before… how would he approach it? Why exactly would this help him?

Soul walked up to the apartment door and toke a huge breathe before turning the knob and walking in. Maka was sitting on the couch with Blair in cat-form sitting on her lap; Blair quickly jumped down and ran in the next room.

"Hey Soul", Maka said excitedly. "What did Professor Stein want?"

"Eh, nothing important", Soul said in reply. _Dammit, there I go again. Why can't I just speak my mind?_

Soul walked over to the couch and sat by Maka. His mind was racing… was he actually going to follow Stein's advice?

Maka rolled her eyes, "That sounds like Stein all right. Something to do with dissection right?"

"Haha, ya actually." Soul said justifying his answer by the fact that Stein did mention dissecting.

Maka chuckled quietly; something Soul found kind of cute. _Wait… what was I gonna tell her? I can't remember! Oh, Wes… right._

"So… Maka. There was something I wanted to… uh, talk to you about." Soul said quietly.

"What is it Soul?" Maka said, staring at him; her attention was undivided.

_What is it Soul? _Soul mocked in his head laughing. _Wait… What is it Soul? Wes? What does she care about Wes? I can't just randomly bring that kind of stuff up!_

"Soul?" Maka said sounding a little worried.

_I must look like an idiot! Now what? _Soul thought.

"Uhhh… nevermind." Soul said feeling relieved to just give up.

"Nah uh. You brought it up, now tell me Soul" Maka sternly said. Her face was blank of emotion; probably just curious.

Soul's thoughts shifted quickly through his list of grievances deciding that he should just pick the one that bothered him the most. _No wait! _His thoughts tried to stop his actions but it was too late.

"Well, you see… I… I lo… love you Maka." Soul was frozen in fear. What did he just do? Of all the things for him to discuss, why did he choose that one; especially to the person in whom his infatuation thrived?

Maka stared at him for a moment. "Come again?" She said in her disbelieving tone.

"I love you Maka Albarn", Soul found the words were a bit easier to say now. In this moment he felt good… so relieved to have finally come out with his feelings. "I love your strong will and your stubborn attitude. I love how you are so kind to complete strangers. I love how your always cheerful; and… and how your such a nerd; reading books and at the top of the class. I love your over enthusiasm. I kinda even love your Maka chops… I'd die for you Maka.

"Of course silly… you're my weapon." Maka said trying to stray from the topic.

"That's not what I mean…" Soul said staring at her. He had gotten into the mess; he might as well see it through.

"I… I have to go." The frightened girl got up and ran toward the door. She flung it open and was about to step outside.

"But… you're in your pajamas." Soul reminded her.

"Right…" Maka said closing the door and turning to run into her room.

Soul sat there for a moment, stunned about the way things happened. The black cat that inhabited their house walked into the living room.

"Wow, harsh", said Blair. "It's ok Soul; you can spend time with Ms. B if you want!"

Soul ignored the cat and walked into his own room. Lying down on his bed he pondered the situation. _Cool guys do not get rejected… _

He hadn't fully thought about what he was going to say though… or what Maka's reaction would be. He hadn't thought how this would affect her; she has already categorized guys as cheaters and pigs. Not only that, but Soul was now a Deathscythe… meaning the situation probably reminded her of Spirit and Kami; her dad and mom.

_You're an idiot Soul!_ He thought to himself as the sun faded out across the room. Shadows enveloped his sanctuary, leaving him in complete darkness.

Soul felt a single warm tear slide down his cheek. He slapped himself on the forehead a couple times angrily. _Cool guys absolutely don't cry! _

Soul thought for a moment… _Well, looks like I'm not a cool guy. That's ok though… I think I'd choose Maka over being cool hands down. _Soul drifted off to sleep…

* * *

><p>The alarm woke Soul with a startle; he punched the clock which proceeded to bounce around the room absurdly. <em>Ahhh, another cool day. No wait, stop that.<em>

Soul stumbled out of bed and into the living room. The apartment was empty; the door to Maka's room was wide open, yet she was nowhere to be seen. As it became time to head off to school it was apparent that she wasn't coming back for him.

Soul walked down the animated streets of Death City feeling lonelier then he had ever felt before. Him and Maka always walked to Shibusen together… where they still going to be partners?

As Soul walked up the huge flight of stairs that led to the academy he couldn't help but feel a sense of hopelessness wash over him. He had wrecked everything him and Maka had… he at least wanted to keep her as a friend.

Soul walked down the mildly busy halls of the academy still lost in thought. As he passed by a Janitor's closet he noticed the door open up. Subtlety a head popped out and examined the area; then the door flew open and Maka grabbed Soul's arm.

"Wow Maka. You just came out of the closet." Soul said without even thinking. Maka rolled her eyes and pulled him into the Janitor's closet.

Soul lost his footing and fell down landing on his back pulling Maka with him. She landed face forward right on Soul and after a grunt of pain the room was quite. For a minute Maka stared into Soul's eyes and vice versa…

"So", Maka said shyly. "I've been thinking about what you said Soul." The girl had a slight smile on her face that radiated through the darkness of the closet.

"Y-ya?" Soul said with a slight quiver in his voice; he swallowed hard and focused intently on Maka.

"Screw what happened with mama and papa", the green eyed girl said, a dull blush growing brighter appeared on her cheeks. "I… I love you too Soul Eater."

Before Soul could fully think about what he had just heard Maka leaned down and went in for a kiss. Their lips gently made contact; Soul's eyes stayed open with shock and he felt his own cheeks begin to burn with bright complexion. _Ok, _Soul thought. _This is cool. _

**A/N: This is just a short and simple one shot I thought of while brainstorming bigger ideas; nothing really creative**…

_**SoMa**__**Forever**__**!**_


End file.
